


Constant Perpetuity

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Longtime friends, Male Friendship, Personal Milestone, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed and people grow. Sometimes, he needed to be reminded of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_xiuDzfdLQ) and [Yahoo Part I](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH1LXILy_OU) aaaand [Part II](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4yCcVl0pFw&feature=relmfu).
> 
> Also, the title. Perpetuity is a term in finance for a stream of cash payments that continues forever. In this context, it means that where there is always growth, there's always a constant alongside

_Maybe we need just a little more time_

Kyuhyun shook his head a little as he shut down his laptop and got dressed.

Ryeowook had sent him a text earlier, asking him to check his email when he had the time. Normally, he would have brushed the message off since it was Ryeowook and he had the tendency to read everything that was posted about them, regardless if they were good or bad. But Ryeowook had sent him an email. So that meant that it had to be something important.

That something important turned out to be a video link. To a surprising revelation.

_Eunhyuk-hyung was growing up._

It wasn't as if he didn't know that Eunhyuk was getting older, what with all the birthday celebrations they were having everywhere. _Especially_ that birthday celebration they just had in Paris last weekend. The random stop they made on their way back to the hotel after the obligatory after-party and birthday party, on the street leading to L'Arc de Triomphe. They were drunk; on both the alcohol and the high of wrapping their own solo concert in _Europe_. Eunhyuk was the only one still high on adrenaline (and maybe a little sugar high from the macaroons the fans had given them), when the van turned and the world renowned monument came into view.

L'Arc de Triomphe. The Arc of Triumph. 

Kyuhyun snorted at the blatant symbolism but secretly thought it was appropriate. 

But he digressed.

After their first concert, it was obvious that everyone had decided to perform English songs. Even if Shindong performed a remixed version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

With a few exceptions.

Donghae had already performed English songs in the first two Super Shows. But Eunhyuk had never once done it before. The fact that even the members who were absolutely atrocious at it ( _Yah. I'm still older than you. Show some respect._ Leeteuk had fumed. Yesung just remained nonchalant.) had chosen to perform English songs. 

Eunhyuk had already known exactly what everyone was performing. But rehearsals had nothing on live performances. To say he was fuming was probably an understatement. Not that he wasn't proud of his own creative work or his rapping abilities, but _really_ , it was too much.

Everyone including Kyuhyun had assured him that his performance was really outstanding. It was cool. Smooth. Eye-catching. It was one thing for fans to scream your name. It was another thing to get the whole stadium to be screaming your name till the floor shook. If anything, Kyuhyun was impressed how he still managed to create a song boasting about himself but still be so embarrassed about it. 

He'd be lying if he said that by doing so, Eunhyuk had made himself more endearing than usual. 

He had heard from Sungmin later that Eunhyuk had decided to take up private English lessons now that he had a bit more free time on his hands. And that he was rehearsing something new for the Japanese fanmeet a few days before their Shanghai concert. Kyuhyun had been busy with musical rehearsals and his other schedules so he had never had a chance to stop by and checked out his new set. 

So when he finished listening to the video clip their fans had recorded, he was stunned at how much Eunhyuk had changed without him realizing it.

Eunhyuk had never been a singer. That had always been something he, Ryeowook and Yesung had shared ever since their debut. Of course, given the amount of training they had over the years, it was expected that everyone's abilities would have improved consistently. 

Somehow, the thought of Eunhyuk being able to sing a ballad just never really occurred to him. It wasn't as if he didn't know that Eunhyuk had performed ballads on Sukira before. It was just different listening to him now. It was more controlled. More powerful in its delivery. And clearly, those English lessons had paid off. The words mostly shone clearly throughout the song.

Replaying it on his iPod as he headed out for the sound check at the Shanghai stadium, he focused once more on the song.

Being part of KRY, he was used to the constant streams of praise when it came to his singing capabilities. He was not oblivious to it. He knew exactly how he sounded and the effects that it had on people. Warm. Enveloping. Smoothing over like rich dark chocolate.

But Kyuhyun thought Eunhyuk's singing was more meaningful. 

He might not be the best singer in the group. But what he lacked in quality, he made it all up in sincerity. 

_I still believe my life is right here with you._

The piano accompaniment had brought out Eunhyuk's voice clearly. It felt as if Eunhyuk lived and breath those words he sang. That he truly believed them and wanted you to understand his thoughts; his sentiments with a quiet determination that burned underneath. You couldn't help but fall under his spell, heart breaking alongside his with every word dipped and dripping with emotions. That in the end, you were willing to mend the cracks together, shouldering the obstacles and love deeply.

Kyuhyun smiled slightly at the falsetto. A year ago, Eunhyuk had muted out all the high notes when he attempted to teach him how to sing Hot Times. Kyuhyun had automatically filled in all those high notes every time they came. Now, listening to his hyung, he couldn't be more prouder at how far he had progressed. 

He hummed along with the song as he walked into the stadium. He wondered what would it be like if they sang the song together. What the harmony would be like. A combination of warmth and sincerity, securing you in its tangible emotions. 

"Yah. Cho Kyuhyun. Stop dilly-dallying and get your ass over here."

Kyuhyun's face broke into a wide grin as he took in the sight of Eunhyuk standing across the stage, waving manically for him to come over just as Donghae came barreling towards him, nearly knocking him over.

"Yah Yah. Stop grinning at Eunhyukkie like that. You're going to scare him off. He already thinks that you're plotting something against him," Donghae chided, amused.

Kyuhyun laughed as they walked towards center stage. 

Yes. His Eunhyuk-hyung might have grown up but some things just never changed.

_It took a lifetime but I found it in you._

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found [here](http://paradigm-twist.livejournal.com/16204.html).


End file.
